Talk:Sacred Guardian Layhal/@comment-26361493-20170427113132/@comment-26361493-20170429201639
@Ghost of Anon Here's the thing: BB: I like your BB but sometimes even Tri-Stat buffs can be counted as 3 buffs in each respective, remember Shion? He has Tri-Stat buffs, 4 Elemental Effect to Attack, OD Filler for 3 turns and Fills OD instantly, you can see that he has OP buffs but what you don't see is that 4 Elemental Attack is passive ability that didn't go well with EWD and Elemental Immunity which makes it rather mediocre and only works for FH/FG or any content out there that can be working with Elemental Effect attack. The OD Fill by turns or instantly didn't go well either because that's only good for 1st and 2nd OD Fill, but what you know is that OD gauge can't also be used immediately because you need to fill like 4 to 5 turns depending on what you do with it and as the OD Gauge continued to be used, so does the Fill Rate of it will be increased by default. The OD Gauge has 10.000 Points of Fill to be filled, with 400 per turn (not by per unit) and 8% OD Gauge instantly, it's only good for 1st and 2nd because when you reached the 3rd OD Gauge, the points is already up to 30.000 OD Points which makes it more longer. Thus that's why people prefer more practical buffs than just filling your OD Gauge to be used because you need to wait for the OD Gauge to be full so you can use UBB. SBB: I don't think just because your SBB got added with ATK and DEF could take away the core out of her. Let me make it clearer just for you, I told you in one of my comments about BC and HC efficacy in SBB should have been gone, right? It's because when I look at it again, your BB and SBB has only 5% differences with it, it's not that good to look or even comparing to because of the small differences that they had is not that far away. Let's strip the BC and HC efficacy apart from SBB since BB have what SBB have which is BC and HC efficacy, ok? If we strip it, you only have 2 buffs that were still active, BC and HC DC and its instant produces, let me ask you something... Is this what SBB should be like? I prefer using your BB as it has more variety, I got REC, BB Fill Rate, and BC/HC Efficacy for God's sakes... Your BB not only good for Recovering HP since it has HC Efficacy and REC Booster, it also has BB Fill Rate and BC Efficacy which is a good combination, while for your SBB... If I have this unit doing an Arena, I would be much obliged to never let her use SBB A.K.A Sticking her up to the low BB level rather than making her using SBB at all even if it's gonna cost me ES and UBB which isn't that problem either since the ES itself aren't good either, to begin with, since it can't proc that much in arena but at least her BB is more powerful as it can help me recovering HP faster by only using HC in the first place. You've got what it takes to be a good BC and HC drop just by BB and LS, but for SBB I suggest you need more variety in it or if you want to be really making it as BC and HC Drop Rate and ignore my suggestion, I suggest to put the same amounts of efficacy in BB like SBB even though I still prefer to use BB rather than SBB at all. UBB: You can't put some calculation like that... Mifune's BB's BC DC is 30 BC in BB and 34 BC in SBB, if you have 6 Mifune and you're facing against 4 enemies, then your BC that will later get is: 34 x 4 x 6 = 816 BC / 6 Units = 136 BC per Units if we distribute it, then again we haven't count the buffs yet, right? Let's count it again using the buffs: 34 x 4 x 6 = 816 BC + 25% (BC Booster SBB) = 1020 BC + 33 BC (SBB)= 1053 BC + 70 BC (UBB) = 1123 / 6 = 187.16 > 187 BC per 6 Units. 187 BC x 2 (%) = 374% Boost to ATK, DEF and REC? More than 200% than 7* era should be. This is why I set up the certain amounts of a maximum BC and HC collected for this buffs like I revised earlier, it's to make up for the overdose of buffed because the amounts itself matching the OE one, it should be around 200% or 250% maximum. the buffs itself wasn't related to relatives at all, you should rename it as: Boost All Parameters according to BC/HC maximum amounts. It's almost same as ordinary Booster of stat rather than relatives, if you want to be categorized as relatives you need to lower it to 100% - 150% for 7* and later in OE you can make it from 150% - 200% that's the standard.